


【朝耀】还给我

by tucha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucha/pseuds/tucha
Summary: 亚瑟柯克兰一直都很讨厌王耀，直到另一个自己的到来。





	【朝耀】还给我

朝耀一发完，扑克paro，年下设定  
很短很乱的流水账，没头没尾的摸鱼作品

 

亚瑟柯克兰从一开始就知道自己将来会是这个国家的Q，他从一生下来手腕处就刻上了魔法阵与蔷薇花的印记，蔷薇花的藤蔓缠绕着一个大写的花体“Q”——每位继任的King和Queen都会在降生之时被祝福，他们是这个国家至高无上的统治者。

而从他记事开始，那个沉默寡言的王耀就跟在自己身边了。

King和Queen的选定是由上帝的旨意所决定，但是负责辅佐这个国家的Jack却是世代从王氏家族选出，三者相互制衡以便维稳国家安定，这一世代的Jack是王家的长子王耀，在小时候开始就展现令人惊才绝艳的剑术天赋，因此在亚瑟诞生的时候，年仅六岁的王耀就开始负责照顾自己将来要为之鞠躬尽瘁的Queen了。

King是在亚瑟过了第三个生日时才降生的，是来自琼斯家的小子，他的刻印在背部，是展翅的雄鹰和一个大写的“K”。小亚瑟看到那个睡在婴儿床上还吐泡泡的小崽子时简直一脸嫌弃：自己将来的伴侣就是这么个软绵绵的东西？他指了指那团被包的严严实实的小东西，问一直都跟在自己身后的王耀：“喂，他叫什么啊？”

“阿尔德雷德，殿下，king的名字叫阿尔弗雷德。”

真是难听的名字。

小亚瑟趾高气扬的“哼”了一声，但还是小心翼翼的摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的小脸，他的人生轨迹从生下来就被固定在“Queen”这个职位上，当然希望那个伴自己一生的人能是自己喜欢的类型。

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德被吵醒后睁开的蓝眼睛，心里说勉勉强强吧。

为了培养K和Q之间的感情，亚瑟和阿尔弗一起被接到了王宫由专人抚养，作为Jack的王耀也一并随去，如果说之前的日子里亚瑟对王耀的感觉还算平和，那么从那一刻开始亚瑟就越发的厌恶起王耀。阿尔弗雷德总是喜欢跟在王耀身后，一口一个小耀的叫着，第一次知道亚瑟才是他的Queen时嚎啕大哭说自己才不要一个粗眉毛的皇后他想要小耀，惹得亚瑟在后边黑了一天的脸。

王耀有什么好？

在他魔术天赋还未展现的那段时间里，亚瑟每天最常听到的话就是身为Jack的王耀是多么的天才，话语转向自己时就是忍不住的叹息担忧，他咬着牙熬夜钻研厚如砖头的古老魔典，终于才让那些如同碎嘴老妪的人乖乖闭嘴。当他第一次完美的召唤出小精灵兴冲冲的跑去找Jack炫耀的时候，刚刚结束剑术锻炼的王耀擦了下头上滴落的汗珠，敷衍的对他笑着说：“这真的是很厉害，小殿下。”

他甚至连自己召唤出的是什么东西都没看清，就又急匆匆的上了训练场。

回到自己卧室的亚瑟将书桌上那堆杂乱的资料一扫而光，一个响指将自己花了三天才画好的魔法阵烧成了灰烬，又摔了一地的陶瓷挂画，惊的侍女大着胆子问发生了什么事？得到的回应是亚瑟带着怒火的大吼：“滚出去！”

而阿尔弗雷德，呵，阿尔弗雷德。明明是自己的king，是自己的伴侣，却从一开始就缠着王耀不放，小时候还口齿不清的叫着耀哥哥，跟条小尾巴似的整天拖在王耀身后，现在却改口叫着小耀，每天都痴缠着王耀不放。每当看见阿尔弗雷德和王耀在一起时，亚瑟都觉得有团火在五脏六腑灼烧，将他的理智都要灼烧殆尽。

王耀王耀王耀王耀！那个王耀有什么好？

他故意刁难王耀，下着大雨的时候让王耀跟在自己的轿撵旁边，说身为骑士就应该寸步不离自己的主人。看着豆大的雨点将王耀淋得像个落汤鸡亚瑟坐在马车上托着腮暗爽，然后这一路上就一直无意识的盯着王耀被雨水打湿到嫣红的嘴唇和垂下的眼睛出神。

可是这种短暂好心情却又被阿尔弗雷德这个只知道大声吵吵的笨蛋国王破坏掉，阿尔弗雷德已经长得比王耀还要高，拿着大毛巾像给小猫崽擦毛一样给王耀擦头发，身形不那么高大的Jack几乎是被阿尔弗雷德搂在了怀里，简直乖得不行。亚瑟看到这一幕拽着王耀的手腕将他和阿尔弗雷德强行分开，嘲讽道：“Jack，你还记得自己是什么地位吗？”

率先嚷嚷起来的是阿尔弗雷德，小国王瞪着他那双蓝宝石的眼睛生气的对着亚瑟大嚷：“亚蒂你为什么要这么对小耀？！”

“因为我讨厌他！”

不小心将从未说出口的心里话讲出来的亚瑟惊慌失措的扭头去看王耀，却发现后者完全没有任何的情绪波动，没有难堪没有伤心，甚至连一个眼神都不曾施给自己，那些说不清道不明的情绪顿时在心里发酵成更大的怒火，像是巨浪一样将亚瑟整个人都裹了进去，他对王耀说：“我不想见到你。”

听话的骑士行礼之后退了下去，阿尔弗雷德手里还捧着替王耀擦头发的毛巾，刚想追去身子就被人拉住，他看向扯住自己胳膊的亚瑟，难得的脸上带有了怒气：“亚瑟柯克兰，你可真是恶劣的人。”

阿尔弗雷德所言不假，他确实是天性恶劣，自己不喜欢看不惯的人要是活的好了他必定寝食难安。在阿尔弗雷德19岁那年，老国王驾崩新王继位，他也得以继承Queen的称号和地位，而册封王耀为Jack的仪式却被亚瑟一手压下：“王耀没有能成为骑士的才能”可是整个黑桃国的人都知道王家长子是不世出的天才，倘若世界上连王耀都不适合担任Jack那么也没有其他人可以了。那些督促赶紧册封王耀的册子亚瑟连看也不看一眼，倒是阿尔弗雷德三翻四次的跑来找自己质问为何处处为难王耀，亚瑟每次的理由都是：“我看他不爽。”

于是逐渐的，所有人都知道这个国家的Queen和Jack相性不和。迫于这个形势，王耀身边的人越来越少，那些附炎趋势的人更倾向于去讨好王耀的胞弟，本来就不怎么爱说话的王耀倒是越发的沉默了起来。

阿尔弗雷德二十岁生日的那天，他们在宫殿大厅举行了宴会，觥筹交错的间隙坐在上位的亚瑟眼尖的发现王耀自己一个人悄悄的溜了出去，大概是因为在宴前喝了杯酒的缘故，他脑子不清醒的跟了上去，看着王耀在偌大的宫殿里漫无目的的四处游走，月光皎洁，衬的王耀的脸也像他常年佩戴的那块玉佩般剔透。亚瑟盯着王耀沐浴在月光下的侧脸不知为何喉咙发干。慢慢后退的脚不慎踩断了一根枯死的树枝，那声平时几不可闻的断裂声在此刻被放大了数倍，王耀立刻警觉的盯向声音的发出地：“谁！”

亚瑟从树影下走了出来，面色沉沉——他向来对王耀都没什么好脸色：“你知道你这是擅自离席吗？”

——他纯粹是想找个由头来责难王耀罢了。

王耀对亚瑟的想法心知肚明，他从小看着亚瑟和阿尔弗长大，小时候的亚瑟还堪称是个天使，也不知道从什么时候开始天使就变成了不折不扣的恶魔，屡屡为难自己，喜欢看着自己的狼狈和难堪。这次也不例外。

他转身就想离开这个地方，却被亚瑟的手勾住了自己扎起来的长发，王耀下意识的往前走了一步，用来束发的丝绳就被亚瑟拽了下来。饶是再好脾气的王耀此刻也忍不住的变了脸：“既然殿下如此喜欢，耀就赠与殿下好了！”

说完就散着一头青丝踏着月光离去，任凭亚瑟柯克兰在他身后怒喊着自己的名字。

亚瑟握紧了手里用混金线编织而成的丝绳，那里似乎还残留着一点被王耀的长发扫过手心的酥麻触感。

如同他此刻盛怒下的心脏。

 

召唤出另外一个自己完全是一个错误。

他万万没有想到那部记载着召唤契约者的古书残缺的几页记载的内容是召唤出的生物实则是另一个世界的自己，只有这样双方才能达到最高的相性度，在召唤出来的那一刻就是命运共同体，同死同生。而对此毫不知情的亚瑟柯克兰看清魔法阵里化成人形的恶龙有着和自己同一张的脸时，脸黑的简直能滴出墨来。

虽然是另一个自己，但是那条恶龙显然不会去听从亚瑟的指挥，他反而嘲笑这个世界的生物都跟兔子似的胆小温顺，语气里毫不掩盖对这个世界包括对亚瑟的嫌弃。恶龙生性好斗，可不要说这个国家，就连整片大陆都难以找到能和他相匹敌的对手，三天后就对新世界失去兴趣的恶龙整天无所事事的赖在宫殿，心里想着不然让这个世界无能的自己再召唤出个别的什么东西出来？

他们龙天性暴虐，又喜独居，同类相见只会打的你死我活，哪成想会被召唤来这么一个群居动物的世界，日子温吞的简直想让他拔光自己身上的鳞片或者化成龙形将这块地方化为灰烬才好。不过幸好这个想法在他看见王耀的时候就自动打消了。

王耀在一个月前去了边境平定叛乱，直到今天才班师回朝，亚瑟听到王耀的消息后嘱咐下属让他通知对方在自己的寝宫等着他，他则是慢条斯理的整理好了之后要用到的魔法药剂才动身前往寝宫。从他魔法暗室到自己寝宫的路不算太远，十分钟左右的路程而已，走在蜿蜒的小道上亚瑟在想这次王耀会用什么表情来面对自己——当初是他提议让王耀去前线领兵的，为此还让王耀生生错过了自己最疼爱的幺妹的远嫁。是愤怒，还是伤心？亦或还是一成不变的面无表情？

想到这里的亚瑟咬紧了口腔内壁的软肉，王耀在面对阿尔弗雷德的时候从来都是一脸言笑晏晏的献媚样子，一转向自己就变成了一张死气沉沉的死人脸，真是看着就让人来气。

然而来到自己宫殿的亚瑟并没有看到自己设想的任何情景，或者说眼前的情景是他从来都没有想到过的，自己的寝宫像是被飓风扫过般的一地狼藉，器皿用具皆毁了个干净，摆在大厅中间的那张长桌更是被人干净利落的劈成了两半。那条被自己召唤出来的恶龙将王耀压在被他们俩的打斗毁坏的七零八落的墙壁上，一双祖母绿的眼睛彻底转为嗜血的深红，他单手钳住王耀脆弱的脖颈，毫不在意王耀刺破他肩膀处的剑尖还在继续深入，他扭过头来看向亚瑟，语气里是压抑不住的兴奋：“他是谁？”

恶龙没有想到这个世界上居然还能有人类可以与自己匹敌，他兴奋的连脸上的龙鳞都在若影若现，本想询问亚瑟这人是谁，没想到把自己召唤出来就一直放任自己任意妄为的魔法师“啪”的弹了一个响指，然后他就被传送到了某处不知名的雪山之巅。

被松开的王耀捂住刚刚被“亚瑟”掐住的地方不断的咳嗽，一呼吸胸腔处就火辣辣的疼，他知道自己约么是在刚才的打斗中断了肋骨，用剑当拐杖撑起自己的身体勉强的站了起来，就要向外面走去。亚瑟看着他踉跄的步子心里的烦躁更甚，上前将王耀打横抱起，往自己的魔法暗室走去。

他是一个出色的魔法师，小小的治愈魔法自然也不在话下。

之后的那段日子里那条恶龙闲着没事就会去找王耀，不过他也明白王耀再怎么强大也是人类之前，下手的时候总会适当的减轻点力度，恶龙未曾尝过情爱，他也不懂每次见到王耀时那让他兴奋的感情到底是怎么回事。和鲜血跟杀戮带给他的刺激感不尽相同，他想要杀死这个人类，却总是在最后一秒堪堪停住。

变故发生在某天的下午，恶龙在这一天都暴躁不安，简直压抑不住想要破坏的欲望，而看见王耀后这种欲望如同被浇了燃油的烈火着的越发旺盛，没有防备的王耀整个人被恶龙压在身下动弹不得，他怒视着这个从另一世界来的亚瑟柯克兰：“放开我！柯克兰，我今天没有时间和你嬉闹！”

他称自己这个世界的亚瑟为“殿下”，叫他却是直呼其名。

恶龙觉得整个人都像是泡在岩浆里那样燥热，他听不见王耀说的话，只能出神的盯着王耀一张一合的小嘴，他试探性的低下头去咬那藏在里面的舌头，唇齿相依的那一瞬他才顿悟自己今天的心神不宁是因为什么。

简而言之，他作为一条龙，迎来了自己罕见的发//情//期。

像是要把身下人吞噬殆尽那般的亲吻，留下的唾液在他起身时从两人的舌尖拉起了浅浅的银丝，王耀由于刚刚的亲吻太过震惊，直到那条龙低下头想要继续的时候才反应过来：“柯克兰你在干什么？！”

“和你交//配”

那条龙说得好像是今天晚上要吃什么东西那般自在：“或者用你们这边的说法？做///爱？性///交？”

龙的力量异常的强大，他的性格又是如此的乖张暴烈，王耀所有的挣扎和反抗在他看来都跟小孩子的打闹一样没什么威慑力，他轻而易举的就能将王耀的双手举到头顶，然后一遍遍的亲吻着人类细嫩的脖颈。

亲吻身下人的感觉真是再好不过了，就连最为荡气回肠的战争都不曾给他带来如此的满足感。比起鲜血的颜色，吻///痕更适合这具身体，比起受伤的哀鸣，情//动/时的呻///吟更适合从他的嘴里被喊出，或许可以将他带回自己的巢穴，跟那些他收集的黄金珍宝一起成为他最为名贵的收藏品.....

他打开王耀纤细却有力的腿，在从未有人碰触过的大腿内侧留下一个又一个的印记，缓慢却又坚定的深///入着身下这具不断颤动的身体，到后来的王耀温顺的像只小猫，引得的他不断去亲吻那张看上起就很好亲的嘴。

等到这场单方面的掠夺结束时王耀早已意识昏昏，闭着眼睛躺在恶龙的怀中，恶龙摩挲着王耀光洁的脊背，顺着凹下去的脊线手不断的往下，又来到刚刚曾给他带来无限欢娱的那处地方，揉捏着粉团的臀瓣回想着刚刚的滋味，才发泄完的器官重新的张牙舞爪了起来，没有完全熄灭的火又开始燃烧。

他刚掰正王耀的身子打开他的双腿想要继续，但是龙天生就有的强烈第六感让他在下一秒就抱着王耀挪移了位置，随着“轰”的一声巨响，圆形的金色魔法阵在他们刚才所在的位置腾空升起。

那是用来囚龙的魔法。

“.....你这个混蛋”

亚瑟柯克兰还穿着Queen的朝服，他站在门口，一脸的暴怒：“你对他做了什么？！”

“还给我.....”

亚瑟随手在半空中画出了一个法阵，咬破自己的手指注入鲜血，他手腕处还系着一道红绳，那是当年王耀扔给他的东西，被亚瑟拆开注入自己的魔力后又重新编织，戴在自己身上从未取下来。

这次念得咒语是屠龙的魔法，他才不在意那个混蛋会不会死，而作为命运共同体的自己会不会有事，实际上，亚瑟柯克兰的理智早就在他推开门看见眼前那一幕的瞬间就彻底消失了。

“把王耀....还给我！！！”

END


End file.
